bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hikaru Midorikawa
|Género = Masculino |Grupo Sanguíneo = A |Ocupación = Seiyū }} es un seiyū japones nacido el 2 de mayo de 1968 en Ohtawara, Tochigi. Está afiliado a Aoni Production. Rol de Voz Anime *''Makoto Kibune'' en Bleach *''Kaito Wanijima'' en Air Gear *''Kosei Hida'' en Angel Links *''Zushonosuke Himekawa'' en ~Ayakashi~japanese classic horror *''Murai'' en Be-bop High School *''Softon'' en Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *''Makoto Alo'' en Brigadoon: Marin & Melan *''Yusuke Yoshino'' en Clannad *''Lin'' en Cowboy Bebop *''Li Xingke'' en Code Geass *''Master Therion'' en Demonbane *''Sir Anubis'' en Tantei Gakuen Q *''Angemon'' en Digimon Frontier ' *''Paikuhan en '''Dragon Ball Z *''Lancer'' en Fate/Zero *''Tokiya Mikagami'' en Flame of Recca *''Tamahome'' en Fushigi Yugi *''Naoki Shinjyo'' en Future GPX Cyber Formula *''Minamito Sui'' en Gintama *''Raven'' en Gravion, Gravion Zwei *''Yoshito Kikuchi'' en Great Teacher Onizuka *''Edgar J. C. Ashenbert'' en Hakushaku to Yosei *''Lieutenant Rail Claymore'' en Lost Universe *''Heero Yuy'' en Mobile Suit Gundam Wing *''Arashi'' en Naruto *''Souji Mikage'' en Shojo Kakumei Utena *''Gelhardt von Faust'' en Saber Marionette J, Saber Marionette J to X *''Ail/Seijuro Ginga'' en Sailor Moon R *''Migeira'' en Samurai Deeper Kyo *''Kanade Mino'' en Sekaiichi Hatsukoi *''Ryuho'' en s-CRY-ed *''Silva'' en Shaman King *''Kaede Rukawa'' en Slam Dunk *''Zelgadiss Graywords'' en Slayers, Slayers Next ''', '''Slayers Try, Slayers Revolution ' *''Sora Hashiba en '''Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shoganai! *''Masaki Andoh'' en Super Robot Wars Original Generation: Divine Wars *''Misao Kuramitsu'' en Tenchi Muyo! GXP *''Seiran Shi'' en Saiunkoku Monogatari, Saiunkoku Monogatari 2nd Series *''Shiki'' en Togainu no Chi *''Keiichiro Akasaka'' en Tokyo Mew Mew *''Schuldig'' en Weiß Kreuz, Weiß Kreuz Glühen *''Wilhelm'' en Xenosaga: The Animation *''Shizuto Narumi'' en Yakitake!! Japan *''Seto Kaiba'' en Yu-Gi-oh! first series *''Dufaux'' en Konjiki no Gash Bell!! OVAs *''Hide-san'' en 3×3 Eyes, 3×3 Eyes Seima Densetsu *''Kai Misonou'' en Angel's Feather *''Master Therion'' en Demonbane *''Messiah'' en Earthian *''Marth Lowell'' en Fire Emblem *''Naoki Shinjyo'' en Future GPX Cyber Formula 11, Future GPX Cyber Formula ZERO, Future GPX Cyber Formula SAGA, Future GPX Cyber Formula SIN ' *''Tamahome/Taka Sukunami en '''Fushigi Yugi OVA 1, Fushigi Yugi, Fushigi Yugi Eikoden ' *''Shazan en '''Gestalt *''Heero Yui'' en Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz, Gundam Wing: Operation Meteor *''Arai Togo'' en Graduation M *''Tochizawa'' en Here is Greenwood *''Takatsukasa Chisato'' en Kire Papa *''Souichi Tatsumi'' en Koi Suru Boukun *''Youta'' en Koryu Densetsu Villgust *''Reydon'' en Legend of Crystania *''Mira Munakata'' en Papa to Kiss in the Dark *''Gelhardt von Faust'' en Saber Marionette J Again *''Star Face'' en Saber Marionette R *''Kaede Rukawa'' en Slam Dunk *''Zelgadis Greywords'' en Slayers Special, Slayers Excellent *''Yoshio Somei'' en Slow Step *''Sora Hashiba'' en Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shoganai! Let's Go to the Onsen! *''Masaki Andoh'' en Super Robot Wars Original Generation: The Animation *''Tomoe Yoh'' en Starry Sky *''Misao Kuramitsu'' en Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki 3 Videojuegos *''Targana'' en Ar tonelico II *''Yukito Kunisaki'' en Air *''Viscount Mikhail Ramphet'' en Animamundi *''Shou Amabane'' en Burning Rangers *''Soma Cruz'' en Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow, Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow *''Yusuke Yoshino'' en Clannad *''Master Therion'' en Demonbane *''Adell'' en Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories *''Firion'' en Dissidia Final Fantasy *''Naoki Shinjyo'' en Future GPX Cyber Formula series *''Akechi Mitsuhide'' en Kessen III *''Sigma'' en Langrisser V: The End of Legend *''Kyousuke Natsume'' en Little Busters! *''Hiro'' en Lunar: Eternal Blue *''Proto Zero'' en Mobile Suit Gundam: Giren's Greed, Blood of Zeon *''Leon Magnus/Judas'' en Namco × Capcom *''Yuki'' en Neo Geo Battle Coliseum *''Reve,Humar,Hunewm,Hucast,Ramar,Racast,Fomar,Fonewm'' en Phantasy Star Zero *''Might'' en Psychic Force 2012 *''Akechi Mitsuhide'' en Samurai Warriors *''Proto Zero'' en SD Gundam G Generation *''Killrain'' en Shining Wind *''Akihiko Sanada'' en Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 *''Kei Fujigaya'' en STEAL! ' *''Okinaga Zenya en '''Sweet pool *''Souji Mikage'' en Shojo Kakumei Utena: Itsuka Kakumei Sareru Monogatari *''Ramirez'' en Skies of Arcadia *''Heero Yuy, Masaki Andoh'' en Super Robot Wars series *''Marth'' en Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl *''Kei Hazuki'' en Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side *''Leon Magnus'' en Tales of Destiny *''Si Eikei'' en Teikoku Sensenki *''Shiki'' en Togainu no Chi *''U-DO'' en Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra Tokusatsu *''Gridman'' en Denkou Choujin Gridman *''Stalker Detective Abel'' en Mirai Sentai Timeranger *''Dragon Dark King Salamandes'' en Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGo-V *''TopGaler'' en Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *''Belbireji the Incubus'' en Mahou Sentai Magiranger Drama CD *''Llednar Twem'' en Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Drama CD *''Edgar J. C. Ashenbert'' en Hakushaku to Yōsei Drama CD *''Tamaki Suou'' en Ouran High School Host Club Drama CD *''Camus de Acuario'' en Saint Seiya Episode G Drama CD *''Zelgadis Greywords'' en Slayers Drama CD *''Kei Fujigaya'' en STEAL! Drama CD Doblaje *''The Kid'' en The Animatrix: Kid's Story Categoría:Seiyū